zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Transcripts/Episodes/Chaotic Century Episode 5
Sleeper Trap Van: I guess its probably gonna be awhile, before were back to full strength. Alright, we better find a place to camp for the night, before it gets too dark. It can be dangerous in the Desert at night. Van: How could you do that! That was my papaya! Moonbay: Looks like a good Zoid. Van: Thanks. Fiona: Hello. Moonbay: Pretty impressive equipment. Mercenary? Van: Mercenary? Moonbay: Missiles must have caused this damage. Van: Hold on! You can't just--yeah that's right. Hey, wait a sec. Zeke! Stop that! You've gotta leave it alone. Moonbay: Hmm. No weapons, eh? He must be a wild Zoid. Van: He can be wild, alright. I gave him the name, Zeke. Your a transporter, right? Don't suppose you know a good place around here, to spend the night? Moonbay: Nope, never been here before. It must be fate that brought us together in the middle of the desert. What'd you say, why don't we camp together a bit further ahead? Van: Sure, sounds good to me. I'm Van, this is Fiona. Moonbay: I'm Moonbay. Nice to meet ya. Moonbay: So, you don't actually earn a living, from fighting then? Moonbay: Hmm. That's too bad, I thought you were like a big time Zoid pilot, the Shield Liger is the fastest Zoid, in the Republic Army, after all. Van: I know I may not look like much now, but one day, I'm gonna be the best Zoid pilot, ever. Moonbay: Hey! I found a great place to set up camp! Moonbay: Long time, no see, Irvine. Still causing trouble, everywhere you go? Irvine: Hey, hang on. Don't forget that I saved your life. Moonbay: You were a real life hero. Irvine: Enough sarcasm. Can you fix my Zoid? Moonbay: Alright. I'd hate to feel I owe you anything. Van: You sure seem to know a lot about Zoids. Moonbay: I figure, I can fix any Zoid. No sweat. Van: What's the point of looking in there? The damage is all on the outside. Moonbay: Don't worry, with any luck I wont need to install any new parts. By modifying the system just a little I can improve the Zoids ability to recover by itself. Its a little trade secret I learned. Van: Recover by itself? Wow! Moonbay: There we go. Moonbay: From a capsule? Van: Yeah. It was like a cocoon. Moonbay: Wow, I always wondered exactly how Zoids were born. Did you know that? Van: It was pretty amazing, and that's how I met Zeke. Fiona: Since then, we've been chased all over the place, first by bandits and then by-- Fiona says before getting cut off. Irvine: Irvine. Van: You should be careful who you make friends Moonbay. This guy is a real sleazeball, he wants to capture Zeke for himself. Moonbay: Oh. Don't worry. What goes around, comes around. Hey, Van, you never told me what you two are doing together. Van: Fiona and me, were on a mission to find Zoid Eve. I don't suppose you've ever heard of it? Moonbay: Zoid Eve? Van: Yeah. You see I met Fiona in the same ruins, I saw Zeke being born. Fiona: I was born from a pod too. Moonbay: Huh? Van: Fiona has no idea where she came from and she has completely lost her memory, forgotten everything except this thing, called Zoid Eve. Moonbay: Yeah, I hate it when that happens. Van: So, that's what were trying to do. If we find Zoid Eve maybe Fiona's memory will come back. So then, have you heard of it? Moonbay: Sorry, I don't think I have. Van: Man, in that case. We don't have a whole lot to go on. Right? Fiona: You'll figure something out. Van: I'll try. Okay, time to work off dinner, by looking for treasure. Fiona: Wait for me! Fiona: Look over there! Van: Hey! Watch me dive! Irvine does make sure his gun is in working order. Irvine gets up. He's getting an electro-whip and charger backpack. Van: If you think your leaving with, Zeke. Think again, buddy. Sneaking around at night like a coward. Irvine: I was trying to avoid a pointless fight. Don't wanna waste energy on a kid. Van: I'm not handing over Zeke to anyone. Irvine: I'll fight if I have too. Moonbay: I'm out of here, see ya. Category:Transcripts